Gone
by AnnaR5
Summary: Kendra and Gavin are in love. So in love Kendra got pregnant. When Gavin leaves her to fight on the side of the demons he promises to come back for her no matter what. When he comes back how will he react when he finds no baby and that Kendra has a NEW boyfriend? STOCKHOLM SYNDROME!
1. Chapter 1

No, this couldn't be happening. Kendra had figured it out. Now It seemed so obvious. So obvious! Kendra felt so stupid! How could she let herself fall for this this monster! How could he do this to her!

He had this stupid smirk on his face Kendra wanted to charge him, to kill him but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Some part of her loved him and she believed maybe some part of him loved her.

Or maybe it had just been a lie.

"How could you?" She gasped and backed herself up agaisnt the cave wall. He walked closer to her the grin wavered a little but then straightened once again.

"I had to! My kind are about to be released and I had to be apart of it! You have to understand!"

"You-you played with me! You USED ME!" She yelled.

He was pushing her agaisnt the wall her hands above her head. His forehead was almost touching and her eyes went to his lips. She wanted him. She truely did.

"I didn't use you." He spoke softly. "I love you." His lips were on hers so quickly she didn't even realize what she was doing was wrong. He lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his chest. His lips went to her neck and she let out a soft moan. Once she realized what was happening she pushed his lips away but let him still have his arms around her. It could be the last time she ever felt his warmth. She laid her head in the crook of his neck and felt him breathing as he held her.

"Would you change your mind if I told you I was pregnant?"

He pulled away from her his beautiful face etched with shock. She brushed a piece of his dark hair from his face and stared intently in his eyes.

"No." He finally said. "No it wouldn't."

Her heart broke she forced him to put her down and stared at him with disgust.

"Gavin, you're leaving me." It was more of a statement then a question.

He grabbed onto her hand and held it. "I want you to come with me." She held his gaze for a moment even though she knew her answer as soon as he offered. Did he really think she was going to betray her friends, her family, what she believed in all for him?

"No."

He nodded his head. "I thought as much, but Kendra I don't want you to get hurt. I want you to be safe. I want our baby to be safe."

"Well the only way it would be safe is if i win this war. With or without you."

He stared at her. Kendra thought he realized there was no point in arguing with her so he made his last impression. He bent down and kissed her so passionately it made her knees shake. Kendra put her hand on his cheek and let him deepen the kiss. Eventually though they had to pull away.

"I'll come back to you, Kendra. If my side wins or not I WILL come back to you."

And he disappeared right before her eyes.

* * *

 **Hey! I know its short but most chapters will be! I have been going back and worth between making this an M or a T story and ultimately I've decided T. If something bothers you and you think I should make it an M story please let me know! Thanks!**

 **3 reveiws-update tomorrow**

 **2 reveiws-two days**

 **1 reveiw-five days**

 **0 reveiws-not until I get a review bitches.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kendra, can I talk to you?"

Bracken.

Bracken was so perfect so wonderful. He was everything she thought Gavin was. Until he had left her and broken her heart and left her pregnant and alone. Then she met Bracken and realized maybe she wasn't alone after all.

"Ya, sure."

She went to go sit by her on the sand.

"What Vanessa said, she wasn't wrong." Was all he said.

Kendra turned to look at him. He was perfect, he was everything. She could feel herself falling in love. For real. This was him. He was the one. He still wanted to be with her after he read her mind.

"She wasn't?" Kendra questioned. She was kinda having a hard time believing this.

He placed his hand over hers and shook his head.

"What I feel for you is something I haven't felt in a long time."

She turned and looked in his beautiful silver eyes. He looked so innocent, so pure, yet she was not. The exact opposite.

"Even after you read my mind? You found out my biggest secret." She spoke.

His eyebrows arched. "Secret? What are you talking about? You're perfect!"

Oh god, Kendra thought, he didn't know. A wave of Nausea hit over her for more than one reason. Three months pregnant didn't really treat a girl fighting for the world well.

"You-you don't know!" He words came out and sounded so surprised she felt like she was embarrassing herself.

"Kendra, you're scaring me. What don't I know?" Bracken asked.

"How is it possible? You looked into my mind! You should know! God knows I can't tell you!" It suddenly became very hard to breathe like she was suffocating.

"Woah Kendra! Let's calm down and figure this out!" He rubbed her back as her breath began to steady. "Maybe since you're Fairykind you can somehow block your mind from me. It could be as simple as that. Let's not go crazy and panic. If you just tell me what you thought I knew, maybe you would feel better."

She didn't realize she was crying until she felt a tear fall onto her hand.

"You'll hate me." She cried.

Bracken pulled her close to him in a hug. It was so comforting Kendra could have stayed like that forever.

"I'm pregnant." She said so quietly she didn't think he would hear her. He looked at her trying to contained his face but she could clearly see how shocked he was. The completely innocent Fairykind girl, pregnant. It was kinda shocking.

He pulled her back into the hug and held her for what felt like forever. She loved it and wished that that was all there was to life. Him.

"Who's the father." Bracken eventually asked.

Kendra didn't expect him to ask and she didn't know how to answer, so she didn't.

"Kendra, please."

Yet, she still didn't respond.

What he did happened so quickly she couldn't do anything about it. He moved her onto the beach of the sand pinning her to the ground. His hands on hers she was to busy struggling to block her mind and the way he looked at her with pure shock and disgust must have indicated he had found the information he needed. He got off her abrubtly and started to walk away. Kendra didn't do anything to stop him. She should have saw this coming. All that was left to do was put her head in her knees and cry.

* * *

 **Bracken was a huge jerk in this chapter! But don't worry, he is just jelly! In the end this story will be Brackendra but trust me, there is ALOT of Gavendra as well. And currently I'm deciding who to pair Seth with. When chapter eight come you all are gonna be pissed at me. (Smiles wickedly)**

 **Sorry it was short again but I already explained that most chapters will be short.**

 **If I get 3 more reviews before I go to bed I will update tonight.**

 **2 reveiw- tomorrow**

 **1 reveiw- 3 days**

 **0 reveiws-update I'm not updating bitches**


	3. Chapter 3

They were about to board the Lady Luck. Kendra couldn't help but thinking that this was the beginning of the end. If Gavin had given upon her like she had given up on him she was most likely dead along with her child. Absentmindedly her hand flew to her belly and she smiled. Something was growing in there. Something she loved so much already.

She felt someone roughly grab her arm. She turned and saw a glaring Bracken. She hadn't talked to him since earlier when he found out she was pregnant. Vanessa had found her crying when she told her about the shuttle boats that would take them to the ship. Vanessa had asked what was wrong but Kendra told her something only part true: she was afraid of dying.

"You're seriously going to the island?" He asked.

She glared at him. How dare he! "What do you care?" She snapped.

She saw his eyes soften for a fraction of a second but as soon as she saw it it was gone.

"You can't be that stupid!"

"Ya? How stupid am I, unicorn?"

He pulled her away from where everyone could hear. "Stupid enough to sleep with a demon!"

She threw her hands up clearly annoyed. "I didn't know! Did you ever stop to consider how much I hate myself right now? How stupid I feel. I thought I loved him and when I told him I was pregnant he didn't even consider staying with me! So you can take back what you said earlier about having feelings for me because how could you now? I'm not inncoent or pure like you!"

He stared at her again. Surprised by her outburst.

"Just think of the baby Kendra, don't take a risk that doesn't have to be taken.

" Well we are all going to die anyway, aren't we?"

* * *

Bracken was running toward her. She could see that through her blurred vision. She felt his arms around her and he said her name. He told her how amazing she was and how brave she was. He apologized for everything and told her he was falling in love with her. He was her prince. She already knew that. Right now though nothing mattered but the pain she was feeling. Her knees buckled.

"Kendra! Are you okay?" Bracken had a paniced voice. Something was wrong and they both knew it.

"Help! Someone help!" Bracken screamed.

He sat her down and laid her head in his lap. She could see blood on herself though she had no idea how she got it. She wasn't hurt by the Demon King for sure.

She was soon aware of all the people gathered around her. She recognized her brother, Warren, Vanessa, the FairyQueen and others had also gathered.

"What's happening!" It was the desperate cry of Seth. He looked at his sister and felt nothing but despair. She was fine a few minutes ago!

"She's pregnant. I think she is miscarrying." Bracken said glumly stroking Kendra's hair.

"She isn't pregnant!" She heard someone shout, probably Vanessa. "She can't be!"

"She is!" Bracken insisted.

"Who's the father then?" Warren asked.

"That's the stupidest question ever. Gavin obviously!" This time it was Seth? Though she couldn't see them she knew the voices by heart.

As they continued to talk Kendra felt herself fade away. Her last thought before all went black was: She shouldve listen to Bracken

* * *

 **Short again, i know! Sorry! But most chapters are gonna be short. Sad chapter I know! Thanks for reading! Things are gonna get intense from now on, promise!**

 **Reveiw!**

 **3 reveiws-update and I will update tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

She was nervous at the least. She hadn't seen her parents in over two months and she hadn't seen her grandparents in a couple weeks either. None of them knew she was pregnant and that she wasn't anymore. It didn't help that she was being forced to tell them. Kendra had decided to put it off until dinner. She didn't see it as the brightest idea, just more time to think and panic. She was probably going to ruin what was suppose to be a happy dinner.

She walked into the huge dining room of Living Mirage, it was big and beautiful one of the most extravagant things she had ever seen. She went and took her seat besides Bracken and he grabbed her hand under the table. She was the last one to enter and she couldn't help notice everyone staring at her.

"Hi?" She said uncertainty laced in her voice.

"Is there something you would like to tell us?" It was her mother Marla who spoke, she scared her almost as much as Grandpa Sorenson did.

Kendra was confused but after a few seconds of thinking she figured it out. Someone had told them. Kendra had made it quite clear SHE was going to be the one to tell them.

"I'm not talking about this now." She said staring into her mother's eyes but after a while she had to look away.

"Kendra." It was her Father's voice, way softer,kinder,more considerate.

She stood up from her chair suddenly and she saw a few people jump. "I can't do this,I thought I could but I can't! I just can't!" She looked around and saw everyone staring at her, some with anger, some with pitty, some with sadness. "I'm sorry." She said in barely a whisper.

She ran from the room. She intended to find someplace no one would even consider looking for her but it all became to much. She found herself becoming short of breath. She put a hand against a wall and sunk down agaisnt it. She let out a sob burying her head in her knees. The next thing she knew was encaptured by large,strong arms. She wrapped her legs around Bracken's waist and he held her tightly while she cried.

"I want my baby back!" She sobbed and he rubbed her back.

"I know, I know." He responded and lifted her chins so her wet eyes stared into his. Her kissed her salty tears away, "It'll get better, I promise."

She shook her head in disbelief, she convinced herself it would never ever get better. She had killed her baby, she would never forgive herself for that.

"Kendra." His voice broke her heart. It was every negative emotion she could have thought of. Sadness, desperation, pity, and more. The one thing Kendra noticed was deep, she felt loved.

She didn't think it was possible for him to still be interested in her after all that has happened. He practically ran away from her when he found out who the father of her baby was.

"Why do you care so much? I killed my baby!" She asked with her tears now silently running down her face.

"You didn't kill your baby, you saved us all! Without you we might not be alive right now! You are the most amazing person I have ever met! You are amazing and brave,and strong but most of all you are the most beautiful person I have ever met inside and out!"

"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked,complete disbelief was laced in her voice.

He nodded his head slowly his eyes on her lips. She saw where his eyes where and they met for a second. Her heart caught in her throat when he leaned in. When she felt his lips brush over hers,her eyes shut tightly. It was a simple kiss thought was so passionate all the same. This was this best feeling she ever felt. It was as if she was melting into him and just like that, it was over.

* * *

 **This chapter is blah! I'm sorry, I wanted it to be huge and dramatic but then I thought 'why not have a break down?' So I guess I might of ruined it.**

 **Guess who's coming back next chapter!**

 **Anyway I'm watching Pretty Little Liars and of course they aren't telling us who -A is even though the episode was heading that way. I'm sure some of you feel my pain!**

 **Thanks for reading! I didn't know this story would be so popular!**

 **Reveiw!**

 **Kisses**

 **(I won't be able to update until Sunday, sorry!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER GETS INTENSE! IT IS STILL RATED T THOUGH! JUST READ WITH CAUTION!**

* * *

Today had been the hardest day. She hadn't had one of these days in at least two months. One where all she wanted to do was stay in bed, no eating, no talking, just sitting, sulking,and crying.

Today was the baby's suppose to be due date. Though the baby hadn't made it to this day. She wish it had. Right now she would probably be complaining about the baby wasn't coming fast enough. The room would have been covered with baby stuff and Seth would've been complaining about it.

That wasn't going to happen.

She was covered in her huge black comforter laying on her pillow. She stared at the wall on her left with what looked like no emotion. That's what most people would have thought, she was emotionless but on the inside she was screaming,crying,and practically dying inside.

She heard a knock on her door, a soft one. She didn't answer the door or respond she just stayed in her bed looking at the walls. She heard the door softly open and the weight shifting on the bed as someone laid down next to her. She didn't feel like looking to see who was there so when she was grasped by the waist and turned over she wasn't very happy about it. But her emotions softened when she saw Bracken.

"How are you doing today?" He asked in barely a whisper. There bodies were smushed up together and on any other day she would've had butterflies in her tummy.

Not today.

She shook her head willing herself not to speak. She felt him sigh and she buried her head in his chest and he held her.

"I have to go today, for two weeks." He told her softly and kissed her head. She grasp his shirt in her first and pulled him closer, as close as he could be to her.

"I have to be there in 10 minutes. Mother is hosting a meeting. She was hoping you could come with me. I told her it was really unlikely but you can still come, you could stay the two weeks with me. We could get your mind off things, and just be by ourselves for some of the time."

She wanted to say yes but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She had to grieve on this day. It was the only way she could move on. Today was the day she was allowed to grieve with everyone's understanding.

She shook her head into his chest and he puffed out some air. She knew he was upset about the fact she wasn't going. She was too. She couldn't imagine going to weeks without him, yet she was making that choice.

"Alright then, I'll lay here with you until I have to leave."

* * *

She jolted awake when she felt someone sit on her bed. She didn't feel like seeing who it was. She honestly didn't care, she assumed it was her mom or Seth. She didn't think she would feel such familiar hands brush against her skin that made her shiver. She turned and almost screamed but a hand clamped down on her mouth. She soon calmed down when he stroked her hair and brought her close to his chest. Once he saw she was calm he let go of her mouth.

"Kendra," He started, "The baby?"

She closed her eyes and for the first time today she let the tears fall. Ones she had been holding in for far too long.

"Oh," Gavin said glumly, "I'm so so so sorry." He pulled her closer than before and kissed her tears away. It felt nice, his lips on her skin, nothing like Bracken's though, yet she didn't push him away when he kissed her on the lips. She barely kissed back, but it was there and that was encouragement for Gavin to keep going. He slowly moved down to her neck and sucked. That's when she realized what was happening. If her family saw the hicky he was giving her they would lash out on Bracken. But Bracken wouldn't have been the one to give her the hicky.

She gently pushed his chest away from her. His lips detached from hers and the looked that shone in his was enough to break her heart.

"Gavin." She whispered hoarsely. She didn't want to break his heart like he had broken hers. No one deserves that at all. But she wasn't about to break Bracken's either. "Gavin, I have a boyfriend."

First shock,then sadness, and then anger. The anger scared her a lot, his eyes darkened, even darker then they were naturally. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment before getting up off of her. Kendra breathed out in relief but that was short lived when he went over and locked her door. She scrambled back on the bed afraid of what he was going to do to her.

She became even more frighten when he took of his black shirt. Then his belt. He walked towards her bed his eyes close to black. She whispered knowing screaming wouldn't help in this situation, it would make it worse.

She was surprised how gentle he was. He took his shirt and stuff it into her mouth and it acted like a gag. Next he took the belt and tied her wrists up behind her. Finally he did what Kendra expected him to do.

He raped her.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! II'vealready told one person a bit of what's going to happen and I think they might figure it out here.**

 **Brackendra and Gavendra in ONE chapter! How awesome am I!**

 **Started school yesterday! Blah!**

 **Read andReveiw!**


	6. Chapter 6

She had been in this place for two months. Gavin had allowed her a calendar which she had excepted but with only a nod. No words.

The place he took her after he raped her was beautiful. Though she had no idea where this place was. All she knew was it was on the beach-one so many people visited a day it was hard to look. Gavin had told her no one could see the house without drinking milk so no one could see her. He had told her this when a couple weeks ago she had been banging on the glass to get someone's attention. Of course no one answered her plea.

He didn't allow her to go outside, though for now it was okay with Kendra. She didn't want Gavin showing her around like a doll, showing her off. It would have made her hate herself even more.

The house was beautiful of course and she found herself wanting to hate her prison, but she couldn't.

The house was huge- a five bedroom with one converted into a den. Gavin had let Kendra design her room herself, which she did without speaking a single word to him.

Her room was huge! She had painted the walls turquoise, and had a desk with a laptop with only some restricted sites, (the ones where you could communicate with people) she had a dresser full of clothes Gavin had let her order from several magazines, and then a huge walk-in closet full of stuff to, but her favorite part, was her bed. It was a king size memory foam mattress, and the kind with the remote to ensure you got enough sleep. She had decorated it with a plain purple comforter to clash with the walls. Her room, she hate to say was perfect.

Gavin's was even bigger, though she had only been in there a few times. His walls were plain tan, and his bed had a black comforter. He kept his clothes in his closet so nothing else was in the room. He had several feet to spare and Kendra wondered why he didn't move into a smaller bedroom. Maybe it was because he liked sharing the Jack and Jill styled bathroom with her. He had some disgusting motives but of course, Kendra said nothing.

Most everything Gavin had was all in the den. He liked to call it that at least, she saw it more as a study, where he hid himself from outside matters. He had always encouraged Kendra to go into the den and see what was inside but she always refused. She didn't want to see where his evil plans folded out.

Kendra's favorite place in the house was the greenhouse on the top floor. It had glass walls beautifully designed with twists and turns. All the plants were beautiful. Flowers of all kinds grew up there. Some Kendra had never heard of before.

She was sitting with her arms balanced on her knees while supporting her head. She looked out onto the beach. Someone was proposing to the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. It was as if she had come out of a movie, or if she was a barbie doll- she did have blonde hair and blue eyes. It looked like a fantasy, how she jumped into his arms and he spun her around before setting her down to kiss her long a passionately.

Kendra supposed that would never happen for her, she would never had the normal life she wanted. She guessed that just came with the Demon killing gig.

She swirled her head around when she heard a little knock coming from the walls. She saw Gavin walking up the stairs and he had a nervous smile on his face.

"Can I join you?" She shrugged her shoulders knowing he was going to do it anyways so why put up a fight? He came and sat on the ground next to her and grasped her hand.

"Can you talk to me." She shrugged again and leaned her head against his shoulder. She found doing simple things made him happy and since that night he hadn't touched her roughly again since.

"Please!" He pleaded and gave her hand a little squeeze. There was something he needed to know. Or rather she needed to know for sure. She decided to tell him and then go back to not talking to him.

"I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

After getting over the shock of it all Gavin had gotten up and rushed down the stairs. Thirty minutes later when Kendra was eaten the dinner he had made for her before he had still not returned. When she was half way done eating her leftover pasta Gavin rushed in the door holding a box in his hands. He looked scared, not like Kendra would have imagined. She thought this was what he wanted, to rape her, take her, then have a baby with her. Maybe she was wrong.

He handed Kendra the box with the pregnancy test in it. She looked up at him asking if she could finish eating. Gavin could really cook! He grabbed her arm gently, careful not to hurt her and dragged her to the nearest bathroom.

She rolled her eyes but went inside and did what he wanted. Three minutes later she walked out of the bathroom.

"You got what you wanted." Was all she said before going to finish her meal.

* * *

 **Ya okay... It wasn't the best chapter in my opinion but I hope y'all like it.**

 **Reveiw!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear Guest, it is okay to give me constructive criticism on my fanfiction but I will NOT tolerate you saying it would never happen. Its a FANFICTION! Of course the author would never write it that way. AND you REALLY think Gavin isn't capable of raping Kendra, I THINK NOT! I warned ALL my readers from the beginning it was not a typical FABLEHAVEN FANFICTION! So go hate somewhere else! This is my story and it goes how it goes. Deal with it!**

* * *

Seven and a half months pregnant and Kendra was HUGE! She was bigger than she had been been in her life! She can't believe how the big belly looked on her petite 5' 2" body! She loved knowing she had a baby inside her and when she felt it kick she felt so joyed she couldn't explain it.

But she hated being pregnant.

Gavin really seemed to love the baby and would often kiss her tummy or place a hand on it. He would sing softly and the baby would go crazy in her belly, kicking and squirming. Kendra always giggled when this happened and Gavin always looked at her with a look that almost made Kendra forgive him.

Yet, she still barely talked to him.

She had gotten around to saying 'please' and 'thankyou' and occasionally other things but they hadn't really had a real conversation. She could tell it was starting to annoy and anger Gavin but she didn't know what else to do. She couldn't let him win her over.

She sat at the counter and ate her turkey sandwich and rubbed her belly at the same time. She knew with all her heart when this baby was born she was going to love it with all she had. She already did. She felt the baby kick against her hand and she let out the faintest of smiles. This would've been her dream come true if it had been the right person who had gotten her pregnant.

As she finished her sandwich and threw the paper plate in the garbage, she was about to go into her room when Gavin blocked her way. She gave him a small smile trying to coax him to let her leave. It didn't work.

"Kendra we're going to have a baby soon." He said in a serious voice, Kendra nodded her head.

"I really really really need you to talk to me.". He said softly while still serious. He brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. She swatted it away.

"No." She said. His eyes grew with rage at her words and actions. She didn't know why she decided to be this confident

"You are going to talk to me Kendra! We need to work this out!" His voice raising just a tiny bit.

"Work what out!" She yelled which clearly shock him. " I never wanted any of this! I never wanted YOU!" She could tell his words cut into him deep. Deeper than she meant to go. She sighed. "Im sorry Gavin I-"

She doubled over when she felt something hard cracked against her cheek. She realized it was his hand and held her cheek with her own. She looked up at him with an 'o' shape forming her mouth. He looked at her with a similar face when she really what he had just done

She didn't wait for an explanation before she ran for her room. He didn't run after her until it was to late. She slammed her door shut locked her door and flung herself onto her bed. She felt herself begin to cry as he pounded on her door.

"Kendra I am so so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! Please let me in!" She shook her head even though he couldn't see her. She buried her head in her pillows and let out a sob before crying herself to sleep.

Later that night she went to use the Jack and Jill bedroom they both shared, and she couldn't help but notice that she heard quiet weeping in the other room. She carefully opened his door to the bathroom and peaked out. He was crying! She didn't even know that was possible! She felt so bad she couldn't contain herself as she walked over to his bed and laid down on it. She heard him such in a sharp breath before turning to face her but his eyes wouldn't look at hers.

"I'm so sorry." He breathed out with a shaky breath. She knew he was doing his best not to sob all over her.

She offered him a tiny smile and pulled his hand onto her belly. He looked up into her eyes. She could see his were lined with tears. Kendra wiped them away before pulling him up close to her, his head buried in her shoulder and hers up agaisnt his chest. He held her so tightly yet not so much to hurt her and she didn't let go or push him away. They fell asleep that way, and she fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

 **Sorry about my rant. I would've been fine with the hate if they hadn't said it would never happen. DUH! First of all Gavin's dead. Second of all Gavin's DEAD!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Reveiw!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Im probably gonna loose alot of readers!**

 **And if you are gonna hate PLEASE do it with a user name so we can talk it out civily**

* * *

Seth sat with his head in his hands. Seth missed his sister and he wasn't ashamed to say it. People really took advantage of the things and others around them, but when they are gone you really wanted them back.

She had been gone for eight and a half months. She would've been over sixteen already. She had been talking about getting her driver's permant all the time before she was taken but she didn't even get that. It had come to a point where they went to the police, and they helped for about a month. Eventually they put the case aside believing she was dead. Seth was starting to believe that too though he was always told not to give up hope.

Seth looked up when he heard someone sit next to him on the couch. Seth already knew everyone left to go look for Kendra like they did everyday. Seth hadn't been going for a long time. He gave up hope of her being around this area. Why hadn't they found her if she was in Conniticut? They needed to be looking in other states! That was the problem.

"Hey." Bracken said. He was just as upset as Seth was. Bracken really cared about Kendra but not in the way Seth wished. Seth wished Kendra and Bracken could be just friends. It hurt knowing Bracken felt about his sister the way Seth felt about him.

"Hi." Seth responded glumly. He felt so guilty having his heart pumping in his chest. He was having such a hard time containing himself.

"Seth, your starting to give up." Bracken stated looking Seth right into the eyes. His stomach fluttered as his silver eyes met his brown ones.

"Well what do you expect? My sisters been missing for over eight months with no sign of her! She's dead! Why can't we just leave it alone? You're also around all the time so all I do is feel guilty! I hate feeling like this! I HATE IT!"

Bracken stared at Seth while he wiped a single tear from his face. He started to stand up when he was pulled back and into Bracken's lap. Seth sucked in a breath as he stared into Bracken's eyes. Bracken started to lean in and he wanted to stop it. It wouldn't be fair to Kendra, dead or alive.

"Bracken, stop." Seth whispered, but it was too late Bracken's lips were on his. Seth let out a tiny moan as Bracken asked for entrance into his mouth which Seth allowed gladly. Without breaking apart, Bracken moved Seth so he was leaning over him. Seth shuddered when Bracken threw his shirt off and began to kiss down his chest.

Seth's head so no but his body said yes and he let it happen. He betrayed his sister and he had no idea how he or Bracken was going to make it up to her.

* * *

He had sex. He had sex and he was fourteen! He had sex with a boy and he was fourteen! He had sex with a boy who was also his sister's boyfriend at fourteen years of age! He was flipping out!

He ran to his room soon after it was over. He had convinced himself that Bracken had just been using him because he missed Kendra. It was probably true anyway. He heard his parents come home and Bracken talk to them like nothing happened. He saw through his window Bracken comforting his mom in the backyard as she cried. It made his blood boil.

He heard a knock on his door and wiped away the tears he didn't know where falling before he went to answer it.

He slammed it as soon as he opened it. Yet, the door opened again and Bracken walked in.

"Seth I found something!" He said and sat next to him on his bed showing him a laptop.

It was an email, the sender was anyomous. Bracken didn't have an email, so Seth wondered how he got onto this site. Then he realized this was his email account!

"How did you access my email account?!" Seth exclaimed.

Bracken turned to stare at him like it was the stupidest question he had ever heard. "That doesn't really matter right now. It's this address in LA and I looked it up and it says it didn't exist!" Bracken exclaimed.

Seth looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "If it doesn't exist-"

"It does exist I've been there! And you are coming with me!"

* * *

"I still don't get how you said this doesn't exist but it does!" Seth said. He had butterflies in his stomach because a little while ago Bracken had grabbed his wrist without warning. "I think we should leave."

"Distracter spells Seth." He sighed. "Look."

Seth looked away from Bracken and up at what he was pointing at. It was a huge beach house, one of the biggest houses he had ever seen. It was painted baby blue with no scratches or marks. The top floor was was made out of glass and he could see plants growing inside.

Bracken let go of his wrists and walked up to the door, Seth followed. Bracken knocked on the door. When no one answered he knocked again. He tried the handle but it was locked.

Bracken pulled something out of his pocket and knelt by the lock. He started to pick it and in less then 30 seconds the door swung open. Seth followed Bracken inside.

He didn't expect any of it, baby thing everywhere. Well they were all still in boxes. Seth looked at Bracken and they both had the same thought. What if...

No. It couldn't be, this was not where Kendra was staying.

They search the whole house and found nothing of Kendra or anything else that would indicate she lived there.

* * *

 **Please review! I love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

Kendra really liked this. She liked holding Gavin's hand as they walked down the streets of LA. She liked sharing an ice cream cone with Gavin. She liked kissing Gavin. And she liked going baby shopping with Gavin.

But she didn't love it.

She pretended to love it though. And she didn't mind doing that, it was way better than sulking at home by herself while Gavin went out and did everything for the baby.

She felt like she was going to pop any second of the day. She wanted the baby out of her. She wanted to be able to walk again, not wobble. She wanted to be skinny again.

Gavin always told her she looked beautiful no matter what. She didn't feel better after that but she always kissed him after he said it. It was really sweet.

They entered a baby store and Kendra was soon overwhelmed. Cribs, changing tables, clothes,diapers, and pregnant ladies EVERYWHERE!

Kendra gripped onto Gavin's arm and he looked down at her curiously. "What's wrong?" He asked.

She started having trouble breathing. "I can't do it Gavin, I'm not ready to be a mom, I'm to young! What if I drop the baby or I feed it too much and it chokes or-" He cut her off by applying a soft kiss to her lips and just knowing he was going to be with her all the way. He was going to help her with the baby. She knew it!

"Everything's gonna be all right." He whispered in her ear and brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I promise, I will always be there for you."

"Ya?" Kendra asked smiling up at him.

"Ya. Now let's go pick out a crib."

"We also need a dresser, a changing table, a bassinet for our room, and some gender neutral clothes."

"Did you memorize that?" Gavin asked.

"Sure did." Kendra smiled

Kendra sat on her and Gavin's bed as he put together the bassinet. She had offered to help but he had refused in her even lifting a finger.

"Gavin are you sure you don't need help? You still have to build several more things for the nursery. And we still have to paint it are you sure you don't want any help?"

"You are NOT getting up. You are going to relax until this baby is born! I will be doing all the work until then."

She smiled smally as he walked over and gave her a small peck on her lips. He started to get up but Kendra pulled him back down and kissed him more ferociously. Finally he pulled away again with a smirk.

"Kendra, I love you."

She had no idea what to say to that. She felt her heart stop beating in her chest. Of course she loved Gavin. She was having his baby for heaven's sake! She just didn't love him the way he loved her. She did the only logical thing in her situation.

"I love you too."

AUTHORS NOTES!

Dont you just hate sometimes.

It wont let me put lines across or write in bold unless its in a certain place.

Anyway im really happy with this chapter even if it is a little short!


	10. Chapter 10

GOD **DAMMIT GUEST! PIck your battles! Just comment with a user name! That was all i said! And i already explained this is a website call its where you take the characters from a differnet story and make one with a plot of your own. Get with the program!**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Seth wished the plane ride would've just been silent. He really wanted to have a silent plane ride, his head phones in, the world tuned out. Yet that didn't happen. Through the loud music playing on his I-Pod he could faintly hear Bracken calling his name. He pretended not to hear and shut his eyes. His name was called a few more times before his shoulder was being shaken. That happened for a while before Bracken grabbed his wrists. Seth gasped loudly and Bracken dropped his wrist. His eyes popped open and he and Bracken stared at each other for a moment.

It all happened so fast before Seth could even stop it, Bracken rolled up the sleeve to his jacket. He looked at Seth with a look of pure shock.

"When-"

Seth didn't let him finish he got up ready to run to the bathroom. Halfway there he was stopped by a flight attendant who was ushering him back into his seat. He turned back and sat down and didn't say a word. He was fully aware that Bracken was still staring at him and when he put his earphones in again Bracken pulled them back out.

"Seth, when the hell did you do this to yourself?" He asked in a desperate voice. His pleading eyes told Seth he cared. Just not like he cared for his sister.

"Along time ago, when she first went missing." Seth responded. That was partly true, he did have the scars from where he cut when she first went missing but they were so faded now it was no wonder Bracken didn't see them when they...

"Seth these are new scars. Don't lie to me."

Seth scoffed. "Like how we're going to lie to Kendra?"

Bracken's eyes narrowed and softened all at the same time. He looked at the younger boy sadly, and with regret. He didn't know what to say, so Seth did the talking.

"You used me." He whispered. "You love my sister, and you used me."

"You did this, because of me?" Bracken asked in complete disbelief.

"No," Seth started, "Not entirely because of you. I did it again because when we did...that the other day I realized I am gay. I'm gay and when my family finds out-" His voice cracked and he looked away from Bracken, afraid he was going to cry.

"I thought- Seth I thought what we did didn't matter to you. I thought when you told me to stop it was only because of your sister. I thought you didn't have feelings for me. I'm so sorry."

"Ya well-"

"Finsh what you were saying earlier, about your family finding out." Bracken said softly.

Seth turned back to look at him. Bracken had lived for along time-he didn't even know how long. He didn't know why he okay with this considering whatever era he was born in had to be crazy religious. But maybe the Fairykingdom was different somehow. Maybe they didn't judge and cancel people out.

"I think they'll um disown me." Seth said quietly. Bracken looked at him for a moment before responding.

"Parents shouldn't think theyve failed because there kid is gay. They failed because they didn't except their kid for who they are."

"Could you tell them that?" Seth asked.

"Only if you stop hurting yourself." Bracken said.

"I will." He sighed.

"Promise?"

"Promise." He sighed.

"Good." Bracken smiled at him.

But he had crossed his fingers.

Xxxxxx

Xxxxxxx

AUTHORS NOTES!

Ya so this chapter... Im going through a difficult time and i guess i just expressed it through my writing? I hope you like it.


	11. Chapter 11

A sharp pain.

She let it go thinking it was just a really hard kick from the baby or something, nothing to worry about. She went back to watching her show and about ten minutes later it happen again-only much more painful this time.

"Gavin!" She cried out. She was completely convinced she was going into labor. She hoped it would just be short and not a 48 hour birth.

God! That would suck!

He came running in from out of his den. He had a paniced look on his face. He came over and knelt beside her.

"What? What's wrong? Has it started?"

She nodded her and felt something wet run down her leg and she gasped.

"Gavin, I'm scared! I can't have a baby! I just can't!"

He gipped her shoulders to stop her from freaking out. "Kendra! This baby is coming, now! We have to get you into a bedroom NOW!"

She whimpers but nodded as another contraction hit. She felt a need to push. She didn't understand! Most women were in labor for hours! Why was she different?

Gavin grunted as her picked her up. She was shocked even when she was pregnant he could carry he princess style. To her surprise he walked into their bedroom.

"Why are we going in here. Where are we gonna sleep?" She panted and he set her down on the bed. He ran out of the room for a moment before returning seconds with several items in hand.

He pulled her wet pants off and next her underwear before spreading her legs. Another contraction hit and she screamed in agony. That was the worst one yet. Then only what seemed like thirty seconds later another dreadfully painful contraction hit.

"Kendra, you need to push. This baby is coming. NOW!"

She screamed as she let out her first push. It hurt like hell and Kendra really wished she could have done this at a hospital where they offered pain killers.

"Keep going, Kendra. You can do it!" He encouraged as he tended to her.

Fifteen measly minutes later it was all worth it.

A cry filled the air as Kendra felt like a load of bricks had been lifted off of her.

"It's a boy!" Gavin's lively voice filled the air as he cut the cord and whipped the baby off to get him cleaned up.

A few minutes later Kendra let out a teary laugh when a crying baby was placed into her arms.

"Hi baby boy." She whispered. Love was the only thing she felt. Her heart wasn't concentrating on anything but love for this one little creature she had made. It was like everything faded from the world but this little boy.

"You did it. He's beautiful." Gavin whispered and kissed her head.

After a little while Gavin helped Kendra move into her old room. He explained to her that she would be the one to take care of this baby while she slept. But she didn't want to sleep. Not yet.

She scooted onto her bed and patted next to her. He smiled and laid down next to her and helped her support the baby's head.

"I'm so proud of you." Gavin whispered as he stroked their baby's head. She looked at him, her eyes shining from tears of joy. She kissed his lips softly and for the first time she said 'it' first.

"I love you Gavin, so much."

He smiled down at her. "I love you too."

She looked over a Gavin and down at her baby who had calmed down a little while ago and had fallen asleep.

"What should we name him?" She asked Gavin.

"What were you thinking?"

"James Ryan." Kendra answered.

"I love it." Gavin said with. Smile.

James let out a wail. Kendra shushed him soothingly. She thought he was hungry so she asked Gavin to go make a bottle. When he came back Kendra fed the baby who cried while he ate.

"Do you want me to sing?" Gavin asked.

Kendra nodded her head. Gavin begain to sing and soon enough both mom and baby fell asleep.

* * *

 **Baby! OK so I've never been through child labor so I don't exactly knows what happens every single moment. Anyway I'm watching South Park and its taken me about twenty minutes just to write this authors notes! I love that show so much. Then after that I'm gonna watch the Fosters. Today's the Season Finale and I have to wait until September 27th until OnCe Upon A Time is on and PLL ended last week. That's over a month with no shows! Anyway I'm going to an R5 concert on Saturday! I'm so excited!**

 **For reading! Reveiw please!**

 **Four Reveiws for an update!**


	12. Chapter 12

You were hungry today, weren't you Jamie?" Kendra asked her four month old baby boy in a high pitch voice and giggled when he 'smiled' at her. It was probably just gas. She put the bottle on the coffee table and began to burp him.

"Hopefully, soon you can eat some baby food. Then you can have big boy food just like mommy and daddy!" Kendra said excitedly and kissed his forehead. James made a gurgle noise before spitting up his milk.

"Mommy can't wait until you can eat big boy food because then she doesn't have to burp you! Its icky!"

Just as she said this she felt rising nausea form in the pit of her stomach. Quickly she put James in his rocker and ran to the bathroom just in time to throw up several times. She stood up, wiped her mouth and leaned her head up agaisnt the wall. She knew it was happening again and she was flipping out.

"Dammit Gavin!" She whispered under her breath and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water and soon went back out to James and rocked him to sleep.

She waited several hours until she heard the front door open. She made sure Jamie was okay before storming off to face her captor.

"Where were you?" She demanded and crossed her arms.

Gavin smirked an looked down at her. "Miss me?" He handed her a bag and she looked inside. Diapers and Formula were all she saw. There was no way this took the whole day to buy.

"Where?"

He sighed, "I just needed a break, I spent the day at the beach."

She scoffed, "YOU needed a break? Sure you get up once at night for the baby, but what about the other times I get up. Or what about during the day when you lock yourself in the den and I'm out here with him. Your forgetting I didn't want this! This was YOU Gavin!"

"Where is this coming from?" He asked her in disbelief. He didn't know why she cared so much about him going to the beach where she could see him right outside the window.

"I'm pregnant Gavin."

He opened his mouth and then closed it, obviously to speechless to talk, so she did it for him.

"Why couldn't you have just waited like I asked? Why did you have to do that to me while I slept? You say your stressed with one kid, well guess what, we're having another! Two infants! So now you won't be going to the beach by yourself for a long time!"

She started to storm away but Gavin turned her back around. A look of regret was etched on his face. "I'm so sorry."

"You know all you seem to say is 'sorry'. Its not gonna work this time."

She turned and walked back into the living room fully aware that Gavin was following but didn't care.

"Kendra-"

"No, Gavin. Just leave it. Don't make it worse."

She grabbed James, who had just awoken from his nap and handed him gently over to Gavin, who looked down at her, and Kendra noticed a look in his eye. One of shame and self hate. Not unlike the one she saw on the day he hit her. But today was different, she wasn't gonna fall for it.

"He needs to be changed and fed."

She sauntered off into her old bedroom, where she hadn't slept since the day James was born. She turned and slammed the door hard, but instantly regretted it when she heard her baby cry.


	13. Chapter 13

He was knocking on her door again! Kendra wished he would just STOP trying to apologize and live with the fact that she wasn't going to forgive him. He was starting to annoy the hell out of her. She looked at James who was rolling around on her bed, and frowned. Was he coming in here to get him?

Gavin opened her door with a sad look in his eyes. This time, when she didn't talk to him, he didn't fight her. Like he had before Jamie was born, he even told her he had deserved it.

"Hey." He said softly and his eyes glanced quickly over at James before walking over to her bed and sitting on the end of it. James made a gurgling noise and crawled over to Gavin. He was almost eight months now, and Kendra felt he was growing up to fast. Of course she was also five months pregnant, so it looked like she would have another little one to share the experience with.

Gavin smiled when James reached him and lifted the baby boy up into his lap where Gavin supported him as he stood. As much as Kendra hated him, he was a good dad, there was no denying it.

Kendra thought back to about a two weeks ago when he had first crawled. Gavin and Kendra had been fighting-but that didn't stop them from getting a video. While Gavin filmed Kendra screamed her head off. Sadly, that was the first real conversation they had had in a long time.

James laughed hysterically when Gavin made silly faces at him. Kendra found herself scooting closer until she was right next to him. She couldn't contain her laughter when James tried to copy the faces he had seen on Gavin. Soon the family of three where all laughing their heads off.

Once the laughter died down Kendra felt Gavin glanced at her. She turned to look at him with a sharp glare and he instantly sighed.

"Will you just talk to me?" He asked.

"I never stopped."

"Yes you did! Don't even lie Kendra Sorenson! How many times to do I have to apologize before you forgive me? I just want things to go back to how they were!"

Kendra snorted. "Nothing is gonna go back to how it was, don't you get it? I hate you. I hate you more than anyone I have ever hated before."

Gavin was quiet for a moment before speaking. The sadness and hurt that filled his eyes shouldve broken her heart but she sat there, emotionless.

"I love you. And even if you say you hate me, I know some part of you, even some little part of you feels the same way."

She didn't know it now, but for the rest of her life those words haunted her-because she knew it was true.

"If you really loved me, you would let me go. You would let me live my life how I want to. If you really loved me, you wouldn't keeped me locked in this house all the time. Keeping someone prisioner isn't love." She said this surprisingly calm. So calmly it scared Gavin.

"I love you too much to let you go again. I made a stupid mistake leaving you before, I'm not doing it again."

"They say, if you love someone let them go, if they don't come back they were never yours to begin with. I didn't come back, Gavin. You took me."

* * *

 **So I went to my concert yesterday! It was amazeballs! I jammed! I'm such a nerd! I loved weird words!**

 **Thanks for reading! REVIEW!**

 **I apologize I posted the same chapter twice!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter is intense, viewer dircresion is advised!**

* * *

One year and seven months. That's how long it had been since Kendra had disappeared. Seth didn't like the fact that still after all this time, he was called down for a meeting about finding his sister when she was obviously dead. She hated everyone coming up with theories of who took her and why- it disturbed him greatly.

He was the last one in the kitchen. He walked in keeping his eyes on the screen of his phone. It seemed to be the only thing he was doing these days, texting someone to keep his mind off things.

He sat down at the big table, only to glance up to see everyone staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Seth please don't be insensitive. This iShard for all of us. The least you could do is help."

Seth snortedhis eyes drifting back to his screen sending another text, before putting his phone down on the table. He looked up and their 'meeting' started.

"I have an idea." Warren said glancing hopefully around everyone. "That house you went to in L.A. filled with baby stuff? What if Gavin took her raped her she got pregnant, and boom, baby stuff in the house."

Seth rolled his eyes at the ridiculous theory. "That's low, even for Gavin."

"Think about it though, she was taken on the first babies due date. What if Gavin came to take her back like he said he would, then when there was no baby he was heartbroken. Plus Kendra could've told him about Bracken. Dragons get jealous too, Seth."

Seth's phone went off again, and he immediately picked it up and smiled at the shirtless photo of his boyfriend who had a pouty look on his face. Dylan was two years older than Seth was and was extremely handsome and toned. Six packs were definitely Seth's type. But he didn't like Dylan just for his looks, Seth liked him because he didn't try to understand what Seth was going through. He just helped him the best he could which Seth appreciated greatly.

Seth looked down to read the text and he couldn't help but let out a small laugh when he read it.

'Come over, I miss how you look under me!'

Dylan was the most straightforward person Seth had ever met, and Seth loved that about him. He knew what he wanted and went to great lengths to get it. Seth was glad that Dylan wanted HIM! He didn't understand it. Dylan knew that Seth cut and even though he tried to stop it he was gentle about it. And he knew Seth tried to stop but that it was his addiction.

'I'll try after my stupid family finishes this stupid theory session.' He typed back.

He got a response immediately. 'Still doing that?'

'Ya :( Will you take the pain away?'

'Anything for you.'

He was about to type back when he felt his phone being taken from him. He tried to hold it back but the taker was too strong. He looked up to see Bracken scrolling through his texts with an amused look on his face. Then his face fell, probably once he got to the newest texts.

"You really think this is stupid?" He asked handing Seth his phone back.

Seth rolled his eyes. "You can go to that house again but I'm staying here." Seth started to get up but Bracken grabbed his arm and sat him back down.

"When did you get like this?" Bracken asked. "What happened to the boy, who could still crack jokes even in a dungeon cell. God knows I miss him."

"You know what happened." Seth said darkly.

"No! You aren't blaming this on me anymore! I've lived with the guilt, trust me! That isn't why you're acting like this. You are just to much of a coward to face your family! You're hurt Seth and you won't let anyone help you! Stop acting like a little shit and just tell them how you feel!"

Seth stood there death glaring at Bracken. He was fully aware everyone was staring at both of them. Seth shook his head at Bracken. "I don't have anything to tell them."

Bracken narrowed his eyes. "Should I tell them then."

Seth snorted. "There is this thing called blackmail. You tell them about me, I tell them about you. It's none of their business. And if you'll excuse me I have somewhere to be."

* * *

It had been two days since they had the 'meeting' in the kitchen and he and Bracken had gotten in that argument. After his amazing night with Dylan, Seth came home and immediately locked himself in his room. His mom had tried to talk to him, but he denied that anything was up and just accepted the food she gave him. Seth did find out that Bracken and Warren went to look at the L.A. house again yesterday. Seth was sure it was just a lost cause.

Once his mom left he immediately went over to his desk drawer and pulled out one of his several blades. He tucked it into his pocket and grabbed some extra clothes and a towel before walking over to the bathroom that was across the hall. He turned the shower on and peeled of his shirt. He took a step into the mirror and he was satisfied by what he saw. Scars, old and new riding from bottom to top of his chest. He grabbed the blade out of his pocket a decided to cut his upper hips. He stretched out of his jeans, and his boxers then stepped into the hot shower and began to cut his skin.

He sighed in relief as he felt the blood spill out of his side. Sure there was lain at first, but afterwards the feeling was so blissful, you kept going back for more. And more, and more and more.

Seth made sure that before he stepped out of the shower all the blood was gone. He wrapped the towel around his waist and dried before walking over to the medicine cabinet to find his face wash. His eyes brushed over the bottle of Tylonel, and he arched his eyebrows. He pursed his lips and shrugged before opening the tab to the bottle and swallowing several pills into his mouth. He picked up his phone, sent one last text, and still in his towel walked into his room and laid on his bed relishing the fact he felt his breathing slow.

* * *

Vanessa nearly hard a heart attack when she heard the front door of the Sorenson house burst open. Hoping it was Bracken Warren and Kendra, she was utterly confused when she saw a dark haired boy burst into the sitting room where everyone was sitting. The boy looked to be in panic, and seemed to be crying. Vanessa had no idea why.

"Seth!" The boy gasped, he had obviously been running. "Where is he?"

"Who are you and how did you get into my house?" Stan barked at the boy. But instead of responding the teenager was already running up the staircase. Vanessa signaled for everyone to stay where they were and hurriedly followed the boy.

When she reached Seth's room she saw the boy crawdleing a lifeless body in his arms, sobbing.

"Seth! SETH!" He screamed. "Wake up, you dumbass! WAKE UP!"

"Somebody! Help!" Vanessa called down the stairs. She walked over to the boy and sat on the other side of the bed. The boy looked up at her with non stop tears flowing down his face. "How did you know this happened?" She asked him softly and kindly, something rare for her.

The boy choked out a sob. "He texted me. He said me he loved me and he was sorry but he had to go. I don't understand! He was fine yesterday! He came over yesterday and he seemed perfectly fine!"

"Sshhh." Vanessa whispered. "He'll be fine."

The rest of the Sorenson s walked into the room. She heard Marla gasp and rush over to the bed.

"No! Don't touch him! Don't you DARE touch him! This is all your fault! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! He did this because of all of YOU! You should've been paying attention the the child you still had! NOW IM GOING TO LOOSE HIM! BECAUSE OF ALL OF YOU!"

* * *

When Seth first regained consciousness he thought he had gone to heaven. He thought everything was over and now he could just relax.

Then he opened his eyes!

He was extremely disappointed to find he was not in heaven but a damn hospital. Why couldn't he just die? Did everyone not understand that was what he wanted?

He was still groggy but he didn't miss it when he felt someone slide in the bed next to him. He felt a kiss to his head and at that moment he knew exactly who it was. He snuggled into the persons chest and closed his eyes.

"I'm so glad youre awake." He heard Dylan sigh.

"I'm not." Seth said tiredly.

"No." Dylan said. "But you will be."

* * *

Bracken angrily opened the door to Seth's hospital room and slammed it behind him. He was totally aware of the other boy in his bed and Marla Sorenson in the room but he didn't care. All he cared about was his anger and guilt that was flooding his chest.

"You told me you stopped!"

"Technically I said I would stop. And I was crossing my fingers." Seth said matter o factly.

Dylan snickered.

"What's so funny to you?" Bracken asked, he was about to rip a throat of a neck.

"Nothing!" Dylan said holding his hands in the air defensively.

"You knew?" Marla asked standing up.

"Bracken knows alot of things." Dylan said. Seth elbowed him. "Ow."

"Why didn't you tell anybody? Seth tried to kill himself Bracken! I thought you to are close?"

"Were." Seth corrected. "Not anymore."

Marla looked back and forth between the three boys before sighing. "Did you find anything in LA?"

"No, it was vacant. The only thing new was the baby stuff and a few pictures. Nothing much."

Seth started getting suspicious when his none of his family visited him in the hospital besides his mom, Warren, Vanessa, and Bracken. But still he didn't expect what he got.

"Seth your dad and I are getting a divorce." Marla sighed.

His eyes widened to the size of plates. "What, why?"

Marla shook her head. "Alot of people split up when they loose a child."

Seth didn't believe it though. He knew it was because of him.

* * *

 **Ya okay! So this is kinda the last of Seths depression. It gets better I promise! Anyway thanks for reading!**

 **reveiw!**


	15. Chapter 15

Gaviiiiiiinnnnnnnn!" Kendra screamed. She knew no idea where he was but she knew something was wrong. She felt like she had nine months ago when she was about to give birth to Jamie. No, that couldn't be right. She was only six months along, she couldn't have this baby now!

She heard a rush coming from the stairs and through her teary eyes saw Gavin rush over to her with James in his arms. He bent down to where she was on the couch so their eyes were level.

"Kendra! What's wrong? What happening?"

"It hurts Gavin. Please make it stop!" She cried and pulled him towards her.

He set the sleeping form of James on the loveseat and pulled Kendra into his arms and kissed her head.

"Baby, you need to calm down. I need to go pull up the car so we can get you to the hospital. Everything will be alright, I promise! Just stay strong!"

* * *

Yet another plane ride to LA for Bracken. He glanced over at Warren who evidently seemed to be staring at him as well.

"It's weird that you're older than me." Warren said randomly.

"Ya I guess. I was usually always like this, young spitrited. Then my younger sister died and I lost it. That's how I got trapped in that prisioner, I went Looney. Kendra reminds me of her a little, just so- just so, so free and kind and good."

"How did she die? Your sister?"

"She was a Mortal. My mom...well, she was unfaithful even though she thought my dad was dead, my kind honor their spouses even after death. Shortly after my sister died my daughter Elise followed suit. It was an awful time."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

Bracken chuckled. "Of course you didn't, and there is no need to apologize, I'm long past the grieving stage. I just try to make them proud, wherever they are."

"How does that work? How come sometimes when a Mortal and immortal have a baby it comes out both ways? If you and Kendra where to have a baby when we get her back would it be Mortal or immortal?"

"If she were to turn immortal it would obviously be immortal. If she where to stay Mortal most likely it would be immortal. Even though the unicorn trait is recesive, the Fairy trait is dominant and fairies are immortal. If you know genetic then you get it."

There was a long silence after that before Warren spoke again. "Do you think we will find her here?"

Bracken shook his head. "I doubt it, yet we shouldn't give up hope."

* * *

They were at the house which yet again seemed abandoned though you could tell someone was living there. Bracken didn't understand how they became so unlucky twice not to see the people who lived there.

He was just starting to walk up the stairs he felt a hand clamped over his mouth. He turned around and saw a girl who held a knife to his throat. She couldn't have been over fifteen yet she had the look that could kill.

"Who the hell are you?" She growled and sunk the knife deeper in his throat.

"I'm just looking for my girlfriend! You don't need the knife, I promise not to hurt you."

She hesitantly lowered her knife and stared at him before speaking. "Why would your girlfriend be here?"

"She was kidnapped, taken. Who exactly are you?"

"I'm just the babysitter. Please don't tell anyone about this. I need this money!"

"Let's just calm down. Why are you babysitting so late at night."

The girl started to cry and Bracken being who he was wrapped his arms around the girl as she cried.

"Calm down." He soothed. "What happened?"

"I ran away! I ran away from my foster parents and I have no where to go. I need the money."

"What's your name?"

"Myra." The girl sobbed.

"Myra you need to tell me who lives here before I can do anything at all to help."

"I don't know! The mom went into premature labor and so the dad called me from the website I'm on! That's all I know!"

"Bracken!" It was Warrens voice. "We need to go! I just got a call. Seth is in the hospital!"

"God dammit!" Bracken muttered. "I need to go Myra but you call me in four days and I'll come get you. Okay."

The girl nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

 **So baby is coming! Poor Kendra! And the part with Bracken and Warren is During the time Seth ya know... Anyway my Fanfiction is gliching so I'm getting the Reveiws like four days after they were sent so if you have questions and I don't answer immediately I apologize.**

 **Read and Reveiw!**


	16. Chapter 16

Three and a half months pre mature, Zachary Seth Sorenson was lucky to be alive. Three months later he still wasn't suppose to be born yet but there Kendra and Gavin were taking him home.

She was sitting in the backsit of the car with both of her little boys. Kendra glanced at James next to her, he was sitting there playing with one of his little toys. Kendra smiled and bent over to kiss his forehead. He looked up at her and smiled. "Mommy!" He said and pointed to her. She heard Gavin chuckle up from the front seat.

"I love you baby." She smiled at James.

"You too." He said.

Then she turned and looked at Zach. He was perfect. While James looked exactly like Gavin, all Kendra saw in Zach was Seth, and it made her heart ache.

She smiled down at the small baby. When he was born it was the tinest thing she had ever seen. She had cried and cried and cried over him and by some miracle he had survived.

They pulled into the 'driveway' of there beach front house. Gavin was the first out of the care and went to pull James out of his car seat. He kissed his head and helped Kendra out of the car. Kendra quickly ran over to the other side of the car and pulled the whole car seat out of the car. Kendra walked over to Gavin gave him a quick kiss and walked into the house, swaying her hips.

She walked into the house, it felt like she hadn't been there in months. She sat down on the couch when she heard Gavin walk in.

"I'm gonna take Jamie to the beach. You want to come?" Gavin asked.

At first though Kendra was screaming inside from excitement. Then she looked down at Zach and wasn't quite sure. Gavin seemed to noticed and smiled down at her.

"He will be fine. Look he's sleeping. If he wakes up I will take him back home. You and James can stay."

10 minutes later Kendra walked down the stairs in her red bikini and in her hand she held James' smimsuit Gavin's and Sunscreen. She had forced Gavin not to leave Zachary's side so as far as Kendra knew he was downstairs playing with Jamie.

She entered the room and Kendra's heart swelled at the sight. Gavin was holding James in his arms while he helped the little boy hold his younger brother.

"This is a baby, Jamie. He's your brother." Gavin spoke softly.

"Daddy!" James said randomly.

"I love you so much." Gavin said and kissed the boys head.

Kendra walked into the room and Gavin smiled up at her. "Hey sexy." Kendra blushed and walked over to him and took Zach out of James arms. Jamie looked up at her with a scruntched face. He started making loud gurgling noises.

"Silly Jamie." Kendra smiled. "Here's his swimsuit and yours."

"I'd rather take yours off than put mine on."

Kendra rolled her eyes. "We'll see."

She went to go put Zachary back in his car seat and made sure to bundle him up. She felt arms wrap around her waist and she turned around to meet Gavin's embrace.

"You don't have to bunnle him that tightly."

"It's January and we're going to the beach. I'm going to bundle him up as tightly as I want."

"It's also 70 degrees out."

"Well what if the warm front ends suddenly? What if it starts snowing and he gets to cold and gets sick. I won't take any chances Gavin!"

He squeezed he tighter and kissed her head. "I love you."

"I love you too. Can we go now?"

"Sure! Have I told you how much I love your swimsuit?"

"No!" Kendra said sarcastically. "You haven't!"

* * *

 **I have baffled myself with all this fluff! I just love it! My little brother is so adorable yet evil all the same. He's three.**


	17. Chapter 17

Kendra walked down the stairs with six month old Zachary. Kendra had a huge smile on her face and she hoped it wouldn't wipe away soon.

She saw Gavin and Jamie playing in the playroom, Gavin was chasing him around and it made her smile widen. Gavin caught James and his laughter echoed throughout the house.

Of course being premature Zach wasn't nearly as developed as James was when he was six months but he was getting there. Kendra didn't care about that though. She was just so glad he was healthy and alive.

Kendra made herself noticeable as she walked into the playroom and instantly had a pair of arms wrapped around her legs.

"Mommy!" Jamie yelled. Kendra found it funny how much of a fuss he made when she entered a room even if she had just been in it two minutes before.

After the boy let go Kendra soon found herself in the arms of Gavin. She laid Zach down on a blanket on the floor and soon felt kisses on her neck.

She turned to face Gavin and she kissed him softly on the lips. Gavin took it upon himself and deepened the kiss. Kendra moaned and Gavin slipped his tongue into her mouth. The tongues battled and of course Gavin one being much more experience.

Kendra pulled away and gasped for breath. She looked over at her sons to make sure they were okay and then back at Gavin. Once her breath caught she couldnt help but let her face curl up. She kissed Gavin on the nose and let out a breath.

"Gavin, I have some news." She said.

"Hmmmmmm." Gavin said and tapped her nose with his finger. "Could you possibly be pregnant?"

Kendra's mouth formed the 'O' shape as she stared at Gavin in disbelief. Gavin sat and laughed at her expression. When he finally calmed down and wiped the tears that had formed in his eyes he spoke.

"We share a bathroom silly! You threw the test away in the trash with nothing covering it!" He broke out into laughter again but she didn't feel like laughing. All she wanted to do was cry. When Gavin saw her face the laughter didn't stop.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I just think it's funny that this keeps happening to us."

"Maybe you should buy new condoms." This time when Gavin started laughing Kendra did too.

* * *

 **ok I'm done! I promise I am done with the Gavendra babies! There just so cute! I can't believe I'm breaking them up!**


	18. Chapter 18

**STOP! AND READ!**

 _ **ITS MY BIRTHDAY!**_

 **CONTINUE...**

* * *

Seth loved his mom's new house. He'd been living here for eight months so even if he didn't live it,he would've had to. Seth felt like he could finally be happy. They had moved to New York and Seth hadn't seen his dad since he helped them move. Now Seth was absolutely positive his parents split up because of him.

Dylan had followed him since his dad lived in New York and they saw each other almost everyday. Bracken was the only one who every went back to Fablehaven and it was on rare occasion. The only time he went was to go through the shrine. Warren and Vanessa still lived at Fablehaven but they had visited a few time.

Seth currently had his head in Dylan's lap. Dylan was playing with his hair while they were watching whatever was on television. Seth heard the front door click open and he assumed it was one of two people?

"Hey Seth?" It was Bracken's voice and it sounded really hesitant.

"In here." Seth called back.

Bracken rushed into the room with a laptop in hand.

"Having a good time getting acquainted with technology, unicorn?" Dylan asked as Seth took his head out of his lap.

"Be nice Dylan." Seth said and gave Dylan a quick peck on the cheek. He walked over to where Bracken had set up the laptop on the coffee table.

"Whatcha doing?" Seth asked Bracken.

Bracken glanced at him quickly before speaking, "Come look at this, both of you." Dylan got up from the couch and came over to where they sat and wrapped his arms around Seth.

He pulled up a websites called 'BIRTHS IN LOS ANGELES PAST YEAR'. He scrolled down to about eight months ago. There at the top of the screen was a name. Not just a normal name, but a name that made Dylan and Seth both gasp. Zachary Seth Sorenson.

Seth turned to Bracken. "That can't be real."

"Well it is. And unless you have distance family in LA who like you a lot, Seth I'm pretty sure we found your sister."

"No." Seth whispered and leaned the back of his head against Dylan's chest.

"Shhh, Seth. Don't stress yourself out baby."

"Can you hand me the phone please."

Dylan leaned over a grabbed the phone off of one of the side tables and handed it to Seth who proceeded to dialing a number he had promised himself he wouldnt dial again. It felt like ages until the person on the other side picked up.

"Hello?" His fathers voice rang through his ear and he though he was about to go death he cause of it.

"Dad?" Seth cautiously said.

"Seth," Scotts voice hardened. "What do you want."

To say his fathers actions hurt him would be an understatement but at the moment Seth didn't feel like getting into an argument.

"Do we have any family in LA?"

"No. Why?" His father asked.

"Well because I'm pretty sure we found Kendra. Or at least we know that she lives in that house."

* * *

 **So they THINK they found Kendra. Now the question is will they get there when nobody's there AGAIN? Read and find out!**

 **How many birthday Reveiws can I get? It's seriously my birthday and I'm happy because every six years its on Labor Day!**

 **I've noticed only two people reviewing my story every time I post! They know who they are and I love them to death but can I get some more Reveiws?**


	19. Chapter 19

**I just kinda love this chapter. I dont really know why.**

Gavin kissed Kendra on the lips and helped her out of the car. They were going to her doctors appointment and they were going to find out the sex of the baby. To say they were excited was an understatement.

Much to Kendra's reluctance they had left Zach and James with their live in babysitter, Myra. Kendra didn't really trust Myra. She was about the same age as Kendra but she also had a very shady past. But Gavin had insisted she had no place to go so she could stay at their house and babysit when needed.

Kendra hated leaving Zach alone. HATED IT! She couldn't shake that bad feeling in her stomach. Sure he was almost a year now, and sure they were throwing a birthday party for him later that day, but he was still so fragile in her eyes.

"Stop worrying, babe. Everything's fine." Gavin said.

"But what if-"

He shut her up by pushing his lips up against hers. "Everything's fine." Gavin mumbled against her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

He pulled away from her. "We should go inside,or we will be late."

"I don't want to." Kendra said.

"Come on," He said and grabbed her hand. "Lets go in."

They walked hand in hand and o few moments later they were called into the room.

"I'm scared." Kendra admitted. "What if something is wrong with the baby."

Gavin bent down and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry baby. Everything's gonna be fine." He placed a hand over her stomach. "That's our baby, and he or she is fine."

"I love you." Kendra said.

Gavin smiled down at her. "I love you too."

After a few moments of silence Kendra then started to talk again, " What do you want? A boy or a girl?"

"I want a little girl. But i would be just as happy with a boy."Gavin said.

"Me too."

The door opened opened and a middle aged women appeared.

"Hello." She said so perky Kendra though her ears might explode. "How are you today."

"I'm good." Kendra said unsurely.

The doctor looked at her file and a look of shock passed over her face.

"The file says here you already have given birth twice? Is that correct?"

Kendra tensed at Gavin grabbed her hand. "Yes that is true." Gavin answered for her.

"And your not even nineteen?" The doctor asked.

"Is there a problem?" Gavin asked. "Because we can get another doctor."

"No! I'm sorry if i came off rude, I just want to make sure i get to know you so i can do whats best for you and your child."

After a while of talking the finally got onto the sonogram. Of course the gel was so cold in made Kendra yelp.

"Everything looks to be going good, would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes please!" Kendra said eagerly.

"Well, it looks like you guys are having a girl."

Kendra glanced at Gavin and took his hand. "A baby girl."He whispered and kissed her head.

* * *

 **The cuteness! Like I said it's short but I love it!**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW!**

 **POR FAVOR!**


	20. Chapter 20

They had been in LA for over six months and of course, nothing. They were getting ready to leave and just give up believing it was a coincidence. But they were returning to that house one last time. Just to make sure.

Seth loved his time with Dylan in LA even if they were here for a purpose. Seth could tell Warren and Bracken were starting to get fed up with the couple. Whenever they had a minute alone they were going at it. And Seth was pretty sure hotel walls were thin.

In the back of the cab Seth sat in the middle with Bracken and Dylan on either side of him. He leaned his head on Dylan's shoulder while Dylan rubbed his back.

"How are you doing Seth?" Warren asked.

"I'm fine,I guess." Seth responded.

"Once this mess is over, things will get better i promise." Warren said.

Seth wanted to scream at him that he shouldn't promise anything because he couldn't see the future. But he bit his tongue for the sake of everyone.

Bracken sat at his seat quietly and played with his thumbs. He had become very nervous about meeting with Kendra again. IF he even gets to see her again.

"The bigger question is how are you holding up Bracken?"

"I don't really know anymore."

* * *

Kendra was gonna pop any moment. Gavin had taken the boys to the park after much hesitation, but Kendra had practically forced him saying she had a phone right next to her. She sat in front of the TV munching on an apple. (She preferred cheetos but Gavin was forcing her to be healthy.) Watching whatever was on TV and enjoying her time alone.

After much effort Kendra was able to get off the couch she walked over to the wall with all of the pictures. She loved taking photos of her children and of Gavin. They were just all photogenic it was amazing. That was something her kids got from Gavin. Defiantly not her.

She loved a certain photo from Zach's first birthday. Her and Gavin were kissing with cake in her mouth. It was by far her favorite photo.

She almost dropped the photo when she heard a knock on the door. But of course she didn't answer it, because of the rules Gavin had made.

* * *

 **I'm evil I know! Reveiw Reveiw REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

The door burst opened and Kendra screamed. Myra of course wasn't there, she had gone to the park with Gavin and the boys. Four men dived into they house and once she had a clear vision she recognized three of them. She felt a familiar pain in her stomach and she immediately knew. She had been through labor two times already. She sat on the couch and began to cry. She began to cry for so many reasons. She started to cry because her water had just broken and she was soaked. She cried because Gavin wasn't there like he had the past two times she had given birth. She cried because three of the people she loved would see her in this ashamed state. But mostly she cried because they were her to rescue her but she didn't have her sons with her.

"Oh god." She heard Seth whisper. "She's pregnant."

"Not just that." Bracken said. "She's going into labor."

He hesitantly walked over to her and bent down so they were eye level. Kendra felt her heart swell as she looked into his silver eyes. She loved him so much.

"We have to get you to the hospital, okay Kendra." His voice was filled with so much love and compassion. He brushed his hand over her cheek and she involuntarily shivered.

Kendra shook her head as the tears fell. "I can't" She choked out. "I'm sorry."

She was up way faster than any other pregnant lady could've gotten up out of a couch. She ran (or rather waddled) to the side table and picked up a phone. She started to run to her room and once she reached it she slammed the door shut and locked it.

She dialed a very familiar number and it was answered on the first ring.

"Hey babe." Gavin's voice said smooth and calmly. She choked down a sob.

"They came, they came and the baby is coming. I don't know what to do!" She cried into the phone.

"Just stay where you are okay. I'm coming to take you to the hospital. We are already almost to the house."

"Okay." She whimpered. "Please hurry."

"I will."

She hung up the phone and went to lay on her and Gavin's bed. She began to cry. She screamed as she felt another contraction hit. She hugged a pillow as if he life depended on it. The bed smelled like Gavin.

She heard the door handle jiggling, yet she didn't do a thing to stop it. The sound of the door opening was muffled by her sobs.

She turned over to see Bracken on his knees by the bed. He was holding the picture of her and Gavin she was looking at earlier. He looked up at her with a sad look on his face.

"Do you love him?" He asked.

She shook her head and the tears began to fall silently. "No." She spoke hoarsely.

He let out a laugh and she could see the tears falling from his eyes. He bent down and kissed her. It was a slow passionate kiss, one that summed up the three years they had been apart. That was until she heard the front door open and close. She quickly broke he lips away from him. And when Gavin appeared the tears appeared. And they weren't fake ones.

* * *

 **Whats gonna happen next? Is Gavin gonna force her to stay?**

 **Nah! He loves her and realizes he wants her to be happy!**

 **How does he realize that?**

 **Well you'll have to read the Sequal.**

 **And it might have something to do with adaughter, a boyfriend, and a big time traveling ball!**

 **There is about five more chapters in this and I'm working on a sequal!**

 **If I get really good detailed Reveiws I will post a little teaser from the Sequal in the next chapter!**

 **So...**

 **REVEIW REVIEW REVEIW REVEIW!**


	22. Chapter 22

When Kendra had run into the room his heart snapped in two. He buried his face in Dylan's chest and he protectively squeezed him tighter.

"Are you okay?" Dylan whispered.

"No." Seth answered truthfully.

Bracken had a look of heartbreak on his face. He walked over to a table with photos on them. He picked one up and went to go pick the lock on the door to Kendra's room.

"What if she doesn't want to leave?" Seth asked. "What if she left by choice?"

"I don't think that's the case. She looked completely torn when she was out here." Warren answered.

"I think I should go in there." Seth said and started to pull away from Dylan.

"No." Dylan said and pulled him back in. "Let them have there moment."

They heard the front door open and close and Gavin came walking in. Seth literally recoiled in shock when he saw Gavin walk in with a double stroller with another young lady as well.

"Where is she?" He asked Seth. His voice was not harsh at all. He actually sounded sad. Seth didnt think he actually had feelings.

"She's in there." He said and pointed to the room.

He handed the girl the stroller and ran to the room. Warren naturally followed to make sure all hell didn't break out.

"Who are you?" The girl asked coldly and went to comfort the baby who had started crying when Gavin left the room.

"I'm Seth, and Kendra is my sister. She was kidnapped by Gavin. Are you Myra?"

"How do you know my name?" The other baby started to cry and she looked like she was about to explode. Seth bent down to level size with the stroller and took the baby out. The baby calmed a few seconds after he was out.

"That's James. He's almost two." Myra said. "Now answer my question!"

"We were told about you by Bracken. He's in the room with my sister."

Her mouth firmed and 'O'. "That was his girlfriend!"

Seth nodded. And once he heard Kendra scream he bolted to the room, with the baby.

Kendra was holding her stomach while Gavin and Bracken were arguing.

"She doesn't need stress! God! She's delivering a baby!" Gavin yelled.

"I agree!" Bracken yelled back. "Can we please take her to a hospital."

Kendra's eyes landed on Seth and she whimpered. "Can I have my baby please."

Seth placed the little boy down on the bed and he crawled over to her. He wrapped his arms around her neck and the whole house went silent. Seth could tell Bracken was utterly confused because he knew this couldn't possibly be Zachary. Zachary wouldn't be this big.

"Hi Jamie." Kendra whispered to her son.

"Mommy." Jamie said in an equal whisper and then giggled.

Kendra tiredly smiled at the little boy as he placed a hand on her cheek. "Mommy is having her baby. And no matter what happens, I love you. I love you and your brother and your sister more than anything. Okay."

Seth clearly knew Kendra thought Gavin was going to take her again. With or without the kids. But Seth wouldn't let that happen, not ever again. She was safe and back in his life for good.

"Baby." James said and placed a hand on her belly. Kendra kissed his forehead and the closed her eyes.

* * *

 **I love babies! They are adorable! Like I promised read below for the snippet from the sequal!**

* * *

 **"Back" Chapter 1 preview**

They were laying on the couch, Ross' lips moving furiously agaisnt hers. She could have spent hours like that. She loved him. She was positive of that.

The front door opened in another room and the pulled apart. "If your face is on my sister get it off." James voice rang through the house.

A huge smile formed on Emma's lips and she got up and ran to her brother. He locked her in a tight hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you sure you want to go to college?" She asked. "I miss you just when you go off touring the campus." He tightened the hug. "I know, but I want to be normal as long as I can." He whispered in her ear again.

When he finally released her, he turned to Ross and a glare set on his face. "And will you be leaving? If you are you should break it off right now before anyone gets hurt!"

* * *

 **This is not the last chapter! I like there are four or five more! I've already written it all so I don't really remember!**

 **Reveiw Reveiw Reveiw!**


	23. Chapter 23

Kendra woke up with a start. She looked around the room and saw the white hospital room surrounding her. She looked to her right and saw Bracken sitting next to her in a chair.

"Baby, go back to sleep. You need it." Bracken said softly and kissed her forehead. She slowly laid back down on the bed unsurely.

"Where's Imogen?" She asked hurriedly.

"She's right here." Bracken said and showed Kendra the baby in his arms. She slowly relaxed.

"What about James? Zach?"

"There with Gavin and your family. Okay? You have nothing to worry about but getting more sleep."

"Ya okay." She whispered sleepily. She closed her eyes and heard a chuckle before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

She woke to the sound of Imogens cries and turned to see Bracken was gone but was replaced by Gavin. He went to pick the baby up and Kendra watched him. He looked so natural, he was meant to be a father. It fit him well.

"Hey." Her voice crack as she spoke.

He didn't answer her but only looked up with a glance before looking down at Imogen.

"There putting me back into the quiet box. I'm just trying to spend the time I can with them, you know?"

Kendra sat up with a start. There was NO way that would happen. He didn't deserve that at all! What kind of sick person would take that extreme measures when some of it was her fault?!

"Gavin, I'm not letting that happen! You don't deserve that!"

He swayed Imogen back and forth and successfully calmed her down. A tear rolled down his cheek. "They won't listen to you. Your grandfather has a sick idea of right and wrong. He thinks splitting me from my children is a good idea. And who am I to say it isn't. Just the man who kidnapped his Granddaughter and got her pregnant four times."

Kendra pulled him and Imogen into a hug. He hugged her tightly with the one arm he had free. She let him sob into her shoulder until Imogen let out a little cry. Gavin pulled away from her to consult his daughter.

"I thinks she's hungry." Gavin spoke softly.

"If you make the bottle I can feed her." Kendra said softly.

"No, I want to do it." He said.

* * *

She was getting checked out of the hospital today and it was the first time she was going to see anyone but Bracken and Gavin. She was nervous at the least. She felt like she had that one night at the Living Mirage when her parents had found out she had miscarried. It was the same type of fear of not knowing what to expect. The door opened and Gavin slid in. She walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug.

"I would've been happy with you, you know. I just can't go back, I don't think I ever could."

"I know." Gavin said and kissed her head and squeezed her tighter. "But you'll be much happy with him then you could ever be with me. I see the way you look at each other."

"You have something he doesn't." Kendra said sliding her fingers through his hair. "You were my first love." She kissed his cheek before going back to packing all the babies stuff. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gavin walk over to the bassinet were Imogen or Emma is what they decided to call her and took the sleepy baby out of her crib.

"I can't stop thinking this might be one of the last times I see her." Gavin spoke softly.

"You're right." A new voice said. "It might be."

Kendra glared at her boyfriend. "No it won't, I'm talking to my grandparents or parent or whoever made that awful decision! He may have made mistakes but he is an excellent father and taking them away from him will do no good!" Kendra said sternly.

"I was the one who suggested it Kendra, you have no idea what he has done. He has blinded you in rose petals and kittens."

"I've done nothing to you." Gavin snapped.

"You have brought shame onto my family."

Gavin rolled his eyes, "Yes so lock me up in a prision then?"

"What does he mean?" Kendra asked Gavin.

"I did nothing harmful. I will tell you some other time."

"You think I will let her near you ever again! Never!" Bracken shouted.

So they went into endless bickering and once Kendra had had enough her entire family walked through the door. Both boys calmed right down.

"Gavin will not go into the quiet box, and I am allowed to see him if I would like! It is my life and you are acting no better then him by taking it away from me, Bracken!" Kendra said viciously.

Kendra bent over and picked up James who had run over to her in all the commotion and wiped the tears from his eyes. James hated it when people yelled. He clung to her as if she were a life raft in endless water.

Everyone's eyes were on her and she realized they had no idea what was going on so of course they were take Bracken's side. "That's what happening, whether any of you like it or not."

She then put on her smile and started to laugh and then to cry. "I'm sorry!" She sobbed "The hormones won't go away."

She was rushed by hugs and saved the best for last. Her little brother squeezed her so tightly she couldn't breathe but that didn't stop her from hugging him right back. She laughed and saw one unfamiliar face in her room.

"And who might you be?" She asked kindly.

"My name is Dylan." He glanced at Seth cautiously. "I'm Seth's boyfriend."

Kendra's eyebrows arched before turning to look at Seth. "I didn't know you liked boys. Honestly you've been keeping this from me the entire time! Do you know how much fun we could've had!"

Seth blushed, "Sorry."


	24. Epilogue Part 1

James is 2 years eleven months

Zach is 2 years and two months

Emma is 1 year

Gavin held his little girl in his arms as he helped her blow out the candle on the pink frosted cake. She was growing up to fast in his eyes, just like his other daughter. Though she was more than a thousand years older than his precious little Emma. Gavin made note in his brain to pay her a visit, she still thought he was in that dreadful box.

Gavin knew that this was the first time Kendra's whole family had been together in a while so he got passed the awkwardness but could the two love birds just keep there tongues to theirselves? Gavin had heard they were engaged to be married but what about his feelings?

Well most people didn't really consider those.

After the celebration of some sort (There wasn't much you could do at a one year olds birthday party) he had decided to get ready to leave. He glanced at everyone around him. Agad was among the most unusual guest at the party. He claimed it to be that three dragons mixed was Fairy blood was the most extraordinary thing he had ever seen. Though the only one who had shone any sort of talent was Emma. Her eyes shined gold just like her hair and Kendra had reported to him that see oftened sparkled.

Kendra.

He loved her. He loved her and he would always love her. But she seemed to be in love with the damn stupid unicorn! The last time he had been in love it had been like this a well. The unicorn had taken over. And now the unicorn was taking care HIS kids.

As he was getting his coat on as it was March he noticed Kendra was approaching him. He wouldn't have mind if the bloody unicorn wouldn't have been attached to her hip. He was like a little puppy who couldn't get enough of the penut butter.

She wrapped her arms around Gavin and he held her tightly probably for a little to long. She pulled away from him and smiled broadly. "You'll be back next week, won't you?"

Gavin grinned, "Oh ya James is turning three next week. Next thing we know he'll be taking tequila shots in the bar on Fifth Street."

Kendra rolled her eyes. "He is quiet a trouble maker don't ya think?" She said.

"And devishly handsome if I do say so myself." Gavin said smugley. He had been told enough times James looked like him.

They made a little more small talk before Gavin decided to go. Once he was outside he realized he had forgotten one more gift for Emma. He made his way back inside not bothering to knock. When he was about to turn the corner he heard voices and stopped in his track.

"So I know you two are engaged. Congratulations." It was Agad who was talking.

"Thank you so much!" Kendra said happily. Gavin could just imagine her giving Bracken a look that would've made him want to puke. "Anyway what did you want to speak about?"

"I would like to propose an offer. You see we are currently in the process of putting a better longer lasting lock on the demon prision and we have found the weakest point and the strongest as well." Agad said. "The strongest being your horn Bracken and the weakest-the Chronometer."

"Get to the point Agad. I don't like this." Gavin whispered under his breath.

"So I'm proposing that your mother and I Bracken, can turn Kendra into a Unicorn and in trade for her third horn I would give the two of you the Chronometer."

There was a long silence before Bracken spoke, "Its a painful process, Agad. You know that, and she won't even really be making the choice, she won't know what it will be like to be able to turn. How will she make that choice?"

"She won't. Look from what I've seen those three little ones will stop ageing around 18. They will be immortal, yet if you two were to have children right now they would be Mortal."

"I want to do it." Kendra said.

* * *

 **Epilogue is 3 parts.**

 **Reveiw and ill update faster.**


	25. Epilogue Part 2

The Chronometer pt.2

(A Few Months Later)

"You don't have to do this, baby. You don't." Bracken told his soon to be wife as she prepared for what she was about to do.

"I know, but I WANT to." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her by the waist so she was closer to him. "Just think tomorrow night we'll be married." She pecked him on the lips. "You've given me everything I could ever want."

They heard the clanks of heels and the Fairy Queen walked into the room. Kendra still could not get over the astounding beauty of the Fairy Queen. This was her third time seeing her and she still took her breath away.

"We're ready for you." She said with a smile. Bracken squeezed her hand and she was lead out into a huge field ,green and beautiful. Together hand and hand they followed his mother and toward Agad. There were two other people around him, a man that, Kendra recognized him as Bracken's Father who she hadn't seen since the night of the war. Then next to him was a beautiful girl with flowing black hair and blue eyes. She saw Bracken's eyes land on her and tense. Her began to speed up pulling Kendra with him.

"Father," He said once they had approached him. "What is she doing here." He said indicating to the girl.

"I'm so excited to see you too Bracken and to meet my new auntie\ step mommy." The girl said sarcastically.

"What?!" Kendra exclaimed looking at Bracken accusingly.

"Gavin and my younger sister were married secretly a long time ago they had little Tara here and then she died. My sister died and no one knows why."

"If your suggested my father did that he didn't. He loved her more then anything in the world."

"Yes but he said that about Kendra and he raped her several times." Bracken retorted.

"Twice." Kendra corrected under her breath. "Not several." Bracken tensed agaisnt her and took his hand out from hers. "Maybe you should marry him then."

He started to walk away from her and towards his mom leaving Agad standing there awkwardly.

"So that's it then!" She yelled. "You just walk away! You walk away just like he did! You walk away when you don't get your way!"

He turned towards her with a cold hard stare. "This is completely different! He walked out on you when you were pregnant and you were just a child! Clearly you still haven't grow up! If you did you would have realized that he was just using you for sex! I don't understand why youre still in love with him!"

"God I NEVER was in love with him! And I was forced to grow up! I have three babies at home that needed me to grow up! If you think I love him then YOU'RE the one who needs to grow up!"

He walked up to her so fast and when he reached her they were standing so close she could feel his breath on her. His eyes were angry and it reminded her of the time she was pregnant with James. When Gavin had hit her across the face. That was the only time anybody had ever touched her like that but the on going fear of that happening again was still there.

"You know nothing about me, Kendra Sorenson. You're just a child craving attention from any living thing. I can't believe I ever loved you."

She took in a sharp breath and pushed him away from her and turned to Agad. "Can we get this over with please, I want to go home."

Bracken scoffed, "Run home to Mommy."

"Stop antagonizing her." The Fairy Queens annoyed voiced filled the air. "She has done nothing."

"Why are you even doing this?" Kendra asked. "Why did you come in here and act supportive and then just turn your back on me? I don't understand! Did I do something wrong? All my life I've just felt not good enough and now I don't know-"

She felt strong arms around her and she felt herself break down into his arms. "I'm sorry." He whispered and kissed the top of her head. "I didn't mean it."

* * *

 **It kind of ends abrubtly I know, it isn't the best I just wanted to add some drama.**

 **One more after this! Sequal should be up in a couple weeks.**


	26. Epilogue Part 3

(The Next Day)

"God Seth I don't know if I can do this." Kendra said to her brother. "And where is Gavin?"

"I'm here I'm here!" Gavin bustled into his room with the girl from yesterday, Tara.

"You were supposed to pick them up yesterday Gavin! I thought something happened to!" She moved towards him in her puffy white dress and hit him on the chest. "Don't do that again!"

"I know I'm sorry. I ran into Tara and I guess we just fell asleep." He said. "She told me what happened yesterday. You don't have to defend me Kendra, I know what I've done."

"Whatever." Kendra rolled her eyes. "Seth can you go find the babies?"

"Sure, I'll be right back."

Kendra turned back to Gavin, "They miss you. You've only been by once in the past few months."

"Ya well..." Gavin turned to Tara. "Will you get the car ready."

"Ya." She smiled at her father. To Kendra that was the weirdest thing she had seen since yesterday when she had acted awful to Bracken. Gavin handed her his keys and she went off.

"Why aren't you coming by Gavin? The truth?"

He huffed and stared at her with anger in his eyes. "Do you really think this is easy for me? For me to see you with with HIM? The only other time I had loved someone he killed her! Your horse killed his own sister! Now he's taking everything from me! What did I ever do to him? I love you and I won't stop. I won't!"

She didn't say anything. She just stood and stared at him. Her mouth was practically on the floor. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to say she loved him back, but she couldn't. She didn't love him like he loved her. She was marrying the love of her life. But she had to be sure...

"Kiss me please." She said quietly.

He looked at her skeptically with a hard mouth. She repeated herself, "Kiss me please."

He slowly bent down and placed his hand on her cheek. A million sparks went through her like she had just been electricuted. She missed his touch, she needed this kiss. What If she was making the wrong decision?

The kiss...was nothing special and she started to panic. She had to break his heart.

Again.

She pushed him away and stared into his eyes. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head and she could see tears swelling in his eyes. He shoved past her roughly and went out the door. She buried her head in her hands and slowly took a breath. She knew she should've been mad. It was HER wedding day for crying out loud.

"I didn't kill her, just for the record."

She turned and saw Bracken leaning against the door frame.

"I know." She whispered.

He was wearing his tux with the tie in his hand. She walked over to him a took the tie out of his hands and began to tie it around his neck in silence.

"I understand." Bracken started. "Why you asked him to kiss you. And before we get married I need to be honest with you and it might change your mind."

She looked up at him and smiled at him with watery eyes. "I love you, nothing could change my mind. I'm sure of that now."

Bracken looked down at her and let out a shaky breath. "When you were gone, Seth and I, we had sex."

"I know." She said and smiled up at him. "He told me."

"He WHAT!" Bracken exclaimed with his eyes as wide as saucers.

Kendra smiled up at him. "I had sex with Gavin, who knows how many times. I have no right to judge you for that one time."

"Have a told you how much I love you?"

"Ya but I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

That day was the best day of her life. Her happiest moment. Gavin was the farthest thing from her mind. He'd honey moon she and Bracken had the best time. They were together and that's all that mattered.

But when they got back reality hit her. Gavin hadn't showed up in months. Months turned to a year. A year turned to five and five turned to ten.

But Emma found him.

Even if it did take 14 years.

* * *

 **All things must come to an end. AND THATS WHY WE HAVE SEQUALS! IIt should be up in the next couple weeks but you know me... I can't resist the I'd be an AWFUL polition.**

 **I love each and everyone of the people who reveiwed and read or followed or put the story as their favorite. Thank you so much.**

 **Just in case you didn't know the Sequal is called 'BACK.' I know its cheesy considering this tittle but it fit.**

 **Please please please reveiw this last chapter! I'll love you even more!**


End file.
